Alice's Lonely Day
by Miu Kat
Summary: Một ngày bình thường của Alice, nhưng nó lại trở nên bất bình thường với sự vắng mắt của những người còn lại.


Author: Miu Kat/Minokimi/Miu Cat ()

Ratings: K+

Character: Alice

Warning: - Có lẽ mình sẽ làm Alice trở nên đáng bực mình hơn một chút, coi như là gia vị cho câu chuyện.

Summary:

x- Dinh thự Rainsworth-x

*Alice's POV*

Tên đầu tảo biển hôm nay có vẻ ủ rũ quá vậy. Hắn cứ ngồi im trong phòng, không chịu động đậy chút nào khiến Oz cứ đập cửa liên hồi. Và mỗi lần, hắn chỉ lẳng lặng đáp lại rằng: "Tôi đang không có hứng thú ra ngoài" khiến Oz lại càng lo lắng hơn. Hắn thật bất lịch sự làm sao, nhưng ta vẫn tò mò không hiểu tại sao tên đầu tảo biển ấy lại ra nông nỗi tự kỷ như thế này.

Có lẽ hắn đang đói chẳng hạn? Nhiều khi ta đói thì ta cũng nổi nóng lên rồi đòi Oz mua thịt cho ta mà. Sharon cũng từng bảo là mỗi người thường có một cách biểu hiện cảm xúc riêng, nên chắc biểu cảm của tên đầu tảo biển khi đói là thế này rồi! Sau khi có phỏng đoán như vậy, ta chạy đến chỗ Oz. Ta bắt đầu giải thích về sự khác thường của tên servant của cậu ấy trong ngày hôm nay, tất nhiên là theo lập luận riêng của mình. Nhưng, câu trả lời của cậu ấy quả không như hy vọng của ta…

-Alice, có lẽ cậu hiểu nhầm rồi. Nếu Gil đói thì cậu ấy chắc hẳn đã phải ra bếp rồi sục sạo tìm thứ gì đó rồi chứ. Với cả, tôi biết Gil cũng được rất lâu rồi, cậu ấy phải có chuyện gì đó phức tạp lắm thì mới nhốt mình trong phòng một mình cả ngày dài như thế này.

Thiệt tình, sao không phải lúc nào cậu cũng nghe lời tôi vậy? Ta rất ghét khi mình sai. Nhưng bỏ qua chuyện đó, ta muốn nói chuyện với Sharon hơn. Có lẽ, cô ấy hiểu ta hơn một chút, nếu không thì lại bắt đầu bắt ta tham gia vào "công cuộc cải cách để trở thành một tiểu thư" đó. Thật là, sao ta không thích mà cứ phải bị ép buộc vậy! Nhưng dẫu sao thì, Sharon cực kỳ, cực kỳ đáng sợ.

Ta đi loanh quanh khắp dinh thự Rainsworth, nhưng không nhìn thấy Sharon đâu cả. Cô ấy đi đâu mới được chứ? Mà đằng nào, nơi này cũng rộng mênh mông vô tận, đi hết một hành lang của một tầng cũng đã kiệt sức lắm rồi. Ta mệt, ta đói. Ta muốn ăn thịt, món đồ ăn dai dai, ngon ngon và thường mằn mặn đó!

Ta dần dần chẳng để tâm tới chuyện của tên đầu tảo biển đó nữa. Kệ xác hắn, hắn muốn ra sao thì ra. Bụng ta bắt đầu rên lên rồi, một cũng vì đi lượn lờ khắp ngôi biệt thự to lớn của nhà Rainsworth, hai là chưa được nếm một miếng thịt nào kể từ sáng đến giờ.

Ta vật vờ đi ra ban công mà ta, Sharon, Oz, tên hề và tên đầu tảo biển hay uống trà ở đó rồi bàn chuyện. Đó cũng là nơi mà Sharon thường xuyên giảng giải về những cách thức để trở thành một tiểu thư cho ta đấy. Ta mong gặp được cô ấy ở đó, nhưng kết quả vô vọng. Bàn trà được bày biện rất gọn gàng: những tách trà và những chiếc bánh quy. Không có một ai ở đó cả!

Đến giờ phút này thì, cho dù có không muốn đi nữa thì ta cũng phải quyết định thực hiện một việc mà sẽ không bao giờ có lần thứ hai: Tìm tên hề.

Hắn là một con người cực kỳ khó chịu. Lúc nào cũng chỉ thích trêu chọc ta và coi ta chẳng khác gì là một con vật nuôi (phải) hết sức trung thành của hắn. Nhưng đến nước này thì thôi ta đành liều vậy, hậu quả ra sao thì đằng nào ta cũng là người gánh chịu nên hắn không gây sự với ta đâu!

Nhưng, sau khi vội nghĩ lại thì ta mới giật mình nhớ lại…

Sharon đi đâu là tên hề đi đấy.

Sharon không có ở đây, tên hề cũng bắn mất tiêu đi đâu rồi.

THỊT! Ta cần thịt, thịt gì cũng được, heo bò gà, ngay cả thịt trâu ta cũng ăn, ta nói thật đó (mặc dù bản thân ta cũng chưa bao giờ được thử nó). Ah, một người cuối cùng mà ta chưa nghĩ đến, cũng là người đầu tiên mà ta tìm gặp chính là Oz! Đúng rồi, Oz nhất định sẽ mua thịt cho ta mà! Cậu ấy là master của tên đầu tảo biển và là servant của ta, cậu ấy sẽ không thất hứa với ta đâu!

-Oz, cậu đâu rồi…!-Ta hét lên, lại tiếp tục chạy dọc các hành lang. Có lẽ trí nhớ ta quá kém mà ta chẳng nhớ ta tìm cậu ấy ở đâu lúc đầu nữa. À, chính xác rồi, ở trước cửa phòng của Seaweed-Head đó!

Kết quả vẫn như hai lần trước. Oz đã đi đâu mất, còn cửa phòng tên đầu tảo biển bị mở toang. Ta bước chân vào trong căn phòng và chẳng có một ai trong đó cả. Một bầu không khí phảng phất sự cô đơn bao trùm lên ta. Cảm giác đói meo dường như đã biến mất hoàn toàn, thay thế vào đó là sự gặm nhấm lương tâm và sức chịu đựng của ta. Ta không muốn đơn độc!

Ta muốn có Oz ở đây… Ta muốn có tên đầu tảo biển, Sharon và cả tên hề chết tiệt kia nữa… Một mình thật là chẳng sung sướng gì cả.

Ta ngồi co rúm lại trước cửa phòng tên đầu tảo biển và rúc đầu vào vòng tay của chính mình. Ta hét lên thật to:

-Oz, lúc tôi cần cậu thì lại chẳng thấy cậu đâu cả. Cậu là servant của tôi, cậu không được bỏ tôi đi chứ! Tất cả mọi người cũng thế… Các cậu là bạn…

_Là bạn của tôi cơ mà._

Ta đã hiểu giá trị của việc khi có một người bạn. Ta không muốn ngồi chui rúc vào các xó xỉn như thế này đâu. Vả lại, ta là Alice cơ mà, ta không được buồn bã hay rầu rĩ như tên đầu tảo biển sáng nay!

Ta muốn đi tìm mọi người lắm, nhưng, ta thấy mắt cứ díu lại…

Dần dần, ta không còn ý thức gì nữa, và chìm sâu vào trong giấc ngủ ngắn ngủi…

*End Alice's POV*

-Happy "Unbirthday", Alice!

Oz nở một nụ cười mỉm, cõng Alice lên trên vai mình. Cô ngủ say lắm rồi, chảy cả nước miếng ra, nhìn trông rất đỗi hài hước. Cả ngày hôm nay, Gilbert bị cảm nặng nhưng chẳng nói gì với cậu khiến cậu cực kỳ suy tư. Chẳng qua, cậu ấy cũng không muốn làm cậu phải bận tâm quá nhiều về mình vì Oz đã phải trải qua nhiều chuyện lằng nhằng lắm trong quãng thời gian này rồi. Thiệt tình, cảm đến mức sốt cao, may mà cậu trực cạnh phòng của Gil suốt cả thời gian dài nên mới phát hiện ra, không thì đã hôn mê, nằm liệt giường rồi.

"Servant kiểu gì mà khiến master phải chăm sóc mình. Gil, đồ "đầu tảo biển" ngốc nghếch kia, hãy tự lo cho chính bản thân mình trước khi lo cho người khác."-Oz thầm nghĩ, nhếch mép cười.

Cậu cũng thấy khổ thân Alice, người đang nằm cồng kềnh trên lưng của cậu. Do tất cả mọi người đều có việc bận nên không ở tại dinh thự được nên cô phải tự lo lấy cho mình. Cậu không nghĩ rằng Alice lại sợ sự đơn độc đến như thế này. Cậu thấy trên khóe mắt cô có một thứ gì đó rất long lanh, và cậu chắc rằng đó là một giọt nước mắt còn đọng lại.

_Alice, tôi là servant của cậu, và tôi có trách nhiệm phải săn sóc cậu thật chu đáo đúng không nào? Trong trường hợp này, đây đúng là lỗi của tôi thật, và đừng lo nhé Alice, tôi sẽ luôn cho cậu ăn thật nhiều thịt, sẽ luôn để cậu có ai bên cạnh để vơi vát đi cảm giác đơn cõi… Tôi sẽ không để cậu bị gợi lại những ký ức kinh khủng của mình đâu, mà sẽ đem lại cho những hồi ức tuyệt đẹp nhất nằm trong những mảnh vỡ hồi ức dời dạc của cậu._

_Alice quý giá nhất của tôi…_


End file.
